Straight Dalton
by stargleek12
Summary: When Burt Hummel sent his son Kurt to Dalton , he should have expected something to happen ... Warnings: Slight Badboy!Kurt , Mpreg ,Mean!Burt
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Enjoy !**

"All I'm saying is if you took your head out of your ass long enough for you to realize that the glee club could be your friends !" Rachel shrieked as she followed Kurt down the hallway of McKinley . Kurt stopped walking and turned around .

" Ok , first of all if I wanted you losers to be my friends I would have asked a long time ago . Secondly , what makes you think that I even wanted to join the fucking club in the first place ?" Kurt said in a low voice with his arms crossed .

" You don't have to . I'm just saying that maybe if you started hanging around us losers ," she said calmly " your father might reconsider sending you to that private school in Westerville "

" Who told you that ?" Kurt said confusedly .

" It doesn't matter because you know that I'm right ."

Kurt rolled his eyes . Rachel had been trying to convince him to not only join glee club , but to become friends with them . He couldn't believe Finn told her about his father's choices on sending me to boarding school . To my father apparently ,' I have been disrespectful to my peers and I need to become more of a dapper gentlemen'.

Kurt sighed . " Fine . But I'm still not joining that loser club . However , I will make an effort to befriend your little singing buddies ." With that he walked to the parking lot , started his blue motorcycle and drove off .

Around 5 o'clock , Kurt heard his father's stern voice call his name . So as he climbed down the stairs , he sighed hoping that he wasn't in trouble . Again .

When he reached the kitchen , he saw his father sitting at the table with a 'Dalton academy' brochure .

" Sit , son " he sat down quietly and asked

" What is this about ?"

" Do you remember when I told you if you made one more mistake , I would send you to that academy in Westerville " Burt said calmly .

" Yes?, " Kurt said with an eyebrow raised ."But you also said that you would wait until I did something wrong."

"I know that , but I figured it would be easier if I -"

"Ship me off to boarding school so that you don't have to deal with me anymore" Kurt said as he cut his father off.

"No Kurt." But said calmly "I just want you to go to that school so that you can be fixed."

"So you're sending me to an all- boys school so that I can be fixed ? Dad I'm gay , you're acting as if I have some type of disease ." Kurt was getting more and more upset every time he spoke to his father.

"But it's not normal Kurt. So ,you're starting school there on Monday . I already have all the paperwork filled out and all you have to do is start packing because youre leaving tomorrow."

Kurt couldn't believe what his father was saying ! When Kurt came out to his father , his father became very distant. He started ignoring Kurt because of his 'lifestyle choices ' .

When Kurt told his father about the bullying becoming worse , he shrugged him off and told him to ' man up' and 'stop acting like a girl'. After that day Kurt changed . He didn't wear bowties and stylish clothing , instead he wore dark colors , leather jackets , and v-neck t shirts. He also bought a motorcycle and got a nose , tongue , and ear piercing .However he never denied the fact that he was gay.

"Fine " He sighed in defeat whilst walking to his bedroom to start packing .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Triangular eyebrows

"So Mr. Hummel," Dean Adams said as he looked over Kurt's records . "It shows here that your grades are excellent, however, you still have managed to get suspended various amounts of times."

Kurt smiled impatiently. "Yes sir. While I think this is really fun , I would like to be able to get to class on time . So if you could speed up the process by ending this meeting that would be great."

Dean Adams sighed. "Fine, you may go."

"Thank you for your time." Kurt said smoothly as he walked out of the room.

After the awkward meeting with the dean, Kurt rushed off to his first class that he was 15 minutes late for. As he walked through the halls, he admired the art work and all the really nice details of the place. When he reached the door of the English classroom, he slightly opened the door to see around 15 boys in blazers staring at him. Once his eyes spotted the teacher, he gave her his pass as she introduced him to the class.

"Today we have a new student, his name is Kurt Hummel." She turned to him and whispered "you can go and take a seat next to Blaine." She continued while pointing at the guy with the triangular eyebrows.

All eyes were still on him as he walked to the back of the class room , to sit next to triangle guy .

"Hi" he said, as he seated himself . He fumbled around in his satchel for a notebook and pencil.

"Hello !" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Honestly Kurt found Blaine seriously adorable . His gelled hair would look absolutely horrible on anyone else, but on Blaine it's just really cute!

Turns out as the day went on he didn't have any more classes with Blaine . However when lunch came Kurt found himself sitting with the one and only Blaine.

"So Kurt ," The guy with blonde hair says . "I heard you came from McKinley, what's it like there?" Kurt didn't know how to answer that. I mean he hated the fact that when he was being bullied nobody cared, but he also missed it .

"Boring" He answered as he picked at his salad.

"So Kurt were you in any clubs while you were at McKinley?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with heart eyes .

"No , I mean I was in glee club at one period of time , but that's not important ." Kurt finished as he smiled at Blaine then walked off.

Kurt didn't see Blaine in anymore of his classes that day. But what he wasn't expecting was Blaine to be casually sitting in the bed next to his reading in his dorm room .

Kurt was speechless

"Uh-"

(Blaine's POV)

"Oh , so you're my new roommate ! " Blaine said excitedly. He couldn't believe it! Kurt was the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen. Honestly, the first time Blaine saw him he was speechless. Even though at lunch time he really didn't speak much , but he's still really awesome!

"Uh yea I guess I am." Kurt said as he sat on his bed . "What are you reading?"

"Just some book with poems in it, nothing special ." Kurt nodded as he reached for his iPod to listen to some music .

"Kurt?" Blaine said. Blaine didn't want to completely stop talking to him for the night .

"Yes "he said as he took the ear buds out of his ears.

"Why did you come to Dalton?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Confessions

_Why did you come to Dalton?_

The question kept ringing in his head over and over. How could he tell him. _Should_ he tell him? Kurt had never told anyone else about his father's ways. He never thought he would need to. After all, it wasn't like anyone cared.

"Why should I tell you that?" He heard himself say.

After hearing this Blaine sat up and put his book down beside him.

"I mean, you don't have to . I just thought it would be a great way to start a conversation .But if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you why I came here instead ." Blaine said nervously.

"Um, sure." Kurt turned around so that he could face Blaine while listing to him talking .

"Ok so , last year I was a student at lima High . It was pretty normal the first two months or so. But when I came out everything changed. No one ever talked to me anymore , well unless you count homophobic slurs . I never actually realized the bullying wasn't getting any better until one day after class one of my tormentors pushed me down the stairs .After that my dad found out , and before I know it I was being sent to Dalton Academy for boys."

Kurt was speechless. He had no idea that someone like Blaine , would be tormented like that . He looked at Blaine to see that he had shed a few tears .

Kurt wasn't sure what led him to it , but he suddenly found himself wiping Blaine's tears away while cuddling him.

"You didn't have to tell me that." Kurt whispered to Blaine .

"No , I wanted to . For some reason , I trust you Kurt. " Blaine said looking into kurts eyes .

Kurt didn't want to say it out loud , but he trusted Blaine a lot . They've only known each other for like , a day ..But let's not think about that.

They stayed like that for at least an hour, until Kurt spoke up.

"I came out at the age of 15, since then my dad has been very distant; like I don't exist. I was bullied too , but it wasn't as severe as yours was. When I told my dad about it , he just told me to 'man up'. So I did. I Started to ignore everyone , I stood up to my bullies , got into a lot of fights ," he chuckled at that part . " and I quit glee club .That was the worst part about it though. I missed them so much, but I pretended I didn't and just ignored them . So one day after being sent to the principal's office for punching someone in the face , my dad told me if I did anything else wrong he would send me here . I still don't see how sending a gay kid to an all boys school is going to fix them ." Blaine smiled at that part "However last Friday my dad said that he just wanted to speed up the process by sending me here before I screw up again . But he's only doing this because he just wants me to be straight."

Kurt eyes got watery after his confession . He just wished his father would act like he did before he came out .

"Don't believe anything he says, you're perfect ." Blaine whispered to Kurt, stroking his cheek before tilting his head and kissing Kurt on the side of his mouth.

After that kiss something sparked in Kurt s brain. So he looked Blaine in the eye and kissed him full on the lips.

At that moment, Kurt felt all kinds of love explosions. As they continued kissing Kurt's hands found themselves in Blaine's hair . Blaine moved himself lower on the bed so that they were lying down . Kurt straddled Blaine's hips as the open – mouthed kisses grew hungrier . Kurt started kissing certain parts of Blaine's neck that made him moan loudly. Kurt giggled at that . A few moments later, Kurt removed his and Blaine's shirts and threw them somewhere in the room .Kurt licked down Blaine's torso , then moved to suck on Blaine's left nipple . Blaine moaned again really loudly, not really caring who heard them . Once he finished licking Blaine's other nipple, he could feel that Blaine was hard . Well Kurt was too Blaine just didn't know that . Kurt moved down to the waistband of Blaine's pants looking up into Blaine's eyes , silently asking for permission. Blaine nodded adorably fast .Kurt smiled while opening Blaine's pants . As he took them off he couldn't help but stare . "Such a pretty cock" he whispered, before taking it fully in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head a few time before licking up and down the sides . "K-Kurt" Blaine stuttered .

"Mph ?" Kurt answered with his mouth still surrounding the dick.

"If y-you don't stop now I'm going to come." Blaine said breathlessly

Kurt released the cock with a pop. Kurt moved up and kissed Blaine full on the lips . While they were heatedly kissing , Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him .

"I want you in me ."

"R-really, are you sure." Blaine nodded. "Ok" Kurt then kissed him softly .

"Do you have any- ?"

"Bathroom" Blain answered.

Kurt rushed to the bathroom and back really fast . He sat the lube and condoms on the bedside table .

"I'm so crazy about you " Blaine whispered kissing Kurt's nose .

"Me to"

After Kurt shoved his boxer briefs off , he spread lube on his fingers . Once he put one finger in Blaine , he moved it around a bit until he heard Blaine moan loudly ."Found it" Kurt said to himself .

Once Blaine's ass was filled with four of Kurt's fingers , Kurt took them out and reached for a condom . " No," Blaine whispered . "I want to feel you ." Kurt looked up and nodded .

He kissed Blaine once more as he eased himself into him , he waited a minute for Blaine to get comfortable . "You can move now" Blaine croaked . Kurt slowly started thrusting in and out of Blaine's ass . Blaine's moans became louder as Kurt began pounding in and out of Blaine . Kurt grabbed ahold of Blaine's cock and started stroking on it repeatedly. After a few strokes they both came screaming the others name.

After a moment of speechlessness, Kurt pulled out of Blaine while whispering 'sorry '.

"That was amazing "Blaine said as he looked in Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, yes it was" Kurt whispered to Blaine before kissing him , then slowly falling asleep .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : You and I both

(Blaine's POV)

I couldn't have asked for a better first time . Really . Even though we've known each other for like ..a day . Blaine doesn't trust many people ,you could blame his father for that. But I really trust him , and this could turn out to be a beautiful relationship.

Currently Kurt was sleeping behind me with his arms around my waist , while I was screatly staring at his beautiful figure. Suddenly his alarm clock made the loudest noise possible.

"Shit" he mumbled, hoping that it didn't wake Kurt up .He reached over to the side of his bed to un plug it .When he finally did it he breathed a sigh of relief.

As he settled back under the blankets , Kurt turned over to look at Blaine .

"Good morning ," Kurt whispered as he reached over to kiss Blaine's check .

"Morning" Blaine whispered , responding to kurts greetings.

"How are you feeling ?" Kurt asked whilst stroking Blaine's check with his thumb.

Blaine chuckled "sore"

Kurt blushed "sorry about that"

The stayed like that for a while , holding each other , whispering sweet words .Well until it was time for class, that is.

(Kurt's POV)

Kurt really liked Blaine. No, he _really_ liked Blaine. To be honest he's never have a boyfriend or has had sex before .So this is pretty awesome .He couldn't have chosen a better person to do it with .

He was currently in his last class of the day . There was only five minutes left and he was literally counting down the seconds until he could see his …. 'friend' (?) ..

He stopped counting. What were they ? They obviously had feelings for each other, but they never talked about their 'relationship'.

Kurt kept pondering on the topic until he reached his and Blains room. He opened the room and saw Blaine casually reading the same book from yesterday , with his headphones .

Kurt put his satchel down beside his bed and walked over to Blaine's bed and sat beside him. Blaine noticed someone else's presence, so he took out his head phones

"Hey Kurt! How was your day ?" He said leaning over to kiss Kurt's check .

"It was fine. Blaine can I ask you something?" Kurt turned to Blaine .

Blaine nodded as he closed the book and put it on his bedside table .

"What are we ?" Kurt played with his fingers nervously .

"Um, it depends . What do you want this to be." Blaine asked looking at kurt.

"That's funny," Kurt chuckled "because I asked you first."

Blaine sighed "I would love it if you were my boyfriend Kurt "Blaine said with a really big smile.

The day after that Kurt found himself auditioning for the warblers .

"Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning with the song You and I Both by Jason Maraz.

"Go ahead " Wes said as he made a movement with his hand that said 'go ahead'.

Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me

Oh things are gonna happen naturally

Oh taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side

And balancing the whole thing

But often times those words get tangled up in lines

And the bright lights turn to night

Until the dawn it brings

Another day to sing about the magic that was you and me

Cause you and I both loved

What you and I spoke of

And others just read of

Others only read of the love, the love that I love.

See I'm all about them words

Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words

Hundreds of pages, pages, pages for words

More words then I had ever heard and I feel so alive

Cause you and I both loved

What you and I spoke of

And others just read of

And if you could see me now,

Oh love, no

You and I, you and I

Not so little you and I anymore, mmm...

And with this silence brings a moral story

More importantly evolving is the glory of a boy

Cause you and I both loved

What you and I spoke of

And others just read of

And if you could see me now

Well I'm almost finally out of

I'm finally out of

Finally deedeedeedee

Well I'm almost finally, finally

Well I'm free, oh, I'm free

And it's okay if you have to go away

Oh just remember the telephone works both ways

And if I never ever hear them ring

If nothing else I'll think the bells inside

Have finally found you someone else and that's okay

Cause I'll remember everything you sang

Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of

and others just read of and if you could see me now

well then I'm almost finally out of.

I'm finally out of, finally, deedeeededede

well I'm almost finally, finally, out of words.

Kurt finished as he sang out the last chords of the song. Once the music stopped, the room filled with applause. Kurt smiled and bowed.

Wes banged his gavel, "everyone who wants Kurt to be apart of the warblers raise your hand " as everyone raised their hand , Kurt couldn't help but squeal with excitement .

"Welcome to the warblers Kurt!" David said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Baby

(3 weeks later )

Blaine was currently vomiting the contents of his stomach while Kurt was patting his back saying things like 'its going to be ok' ,and 'let it all out ' . Once hi finished , he brushed his teeth and drank some water . After he finished , he and Kurt sat on Blaine's bed .

"This is the 3rd time today that I've puked ."

"Don't worry ," he said rubbing Blaine's back affectionately. "Baby well just take you to the doctor tomorrow and see what's wrong ."

"Yeah, it's probably the flu ." Blaine said looking at Kurt's piercing blue eyes.

Kurt kissed Blaine's check ."Maybe"

Kurt and Blaine decided that it would be a good Idea to go to the after-hours clinic in Westerville because it was closer and Blaine wanted to get ice cream from the store while there.

After filling out some paperwork and waiting a bit, Blaine was able to go into the doctors office

(Blaine's POV)

A few minutes after sitting inside the small room , a short blond women with a warm smile walked inside . "Hello Mr. Anderson. What seems to be the problem?" She said , taking a seat on a stool.

"Well ive started to throw up a lot , not normally but _a lot ._ Not to mention food cravings. I've been wanting to eat a taco with syrup and olives on it for days but my boyfriend won't let me.." Blaine said with a pout.

The nurse smiled "Are you and your boyfriend sexually active ?" Blaine blushed at that.

"Um I – yes."

"Have you ever heard of male pregnancy ?" The doctor said softly.

"No , not really but I think it's pretty cool . But what does it have to do with me ? I mean I'm pretty sure I've got a weird flu –"

"Congrats! You're pregnant !" The nurse said excitedly"

Blaine's face went suddenly pale. How would his parents react ? His father would surely kick him out , and he would have to go to some public school . Oh shit . How would Kurt react . He'd probably leave me with this kid. My life is over.

Little did he know that the nurse had been talking excitedly for a while now . After having some prescriptions thrust into his hand , he walked out of the room and into the waiting area to see kurt lazily playing a new game of angry birds .

(Kurt's POV)

When he saw Blaine slowly walking towards him with two slips of paper and the expression that said 'I'm going to cry' on his face Kurt turned off his phone and stood up from his seat and hugged Blaine .

"Are you ok" he asked

Blaine let go of Kurt and took his hand. "Uh yeah, can we get that ice cream now?"

After walking to Blaine car ( because Kurt's motorcycle was too "dangerous") , Blaine started driving to the nearest gas station to get a tub of rocky road ice cream.

Kurt decided it would be a good time to break the silence.

"So, what did the doctor say"

"Umm can we wait until we get back to Dalton, I want to be able to look at you when I say it." Blaine said nervously.

"Um ok ."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The rest of the ride was spent in silence ; Kurt was silently freaking out .What if Blaine was dying ?Or worse , what if he was breaking up with Kurt ? I mean let's get real , I'm the most awesome piece of action at Dalton so we know _that's_ not gonna happen.

After they got the biggest tub of ice-cream they could find , they found themselves in their dorm room with Blaine scarfing down the ice-cream in no time.

Kurt took off his blazer and sat next to Blaine .

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on , or –"

"Have you ever heard of male pregnancies?" Blaine said looking down , sure that kurt was going to leave him .

"Ummm, yea. What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt said confusedly

"I'm pregnant."

Kurt's eyebrows raised . "….Are you serious?" Blaine nodded, not looking at Kurt's face .

Kurt couldn't believe it ! He suddenly got really excited . He would be having a baby with Blaine. Amazing beautiful, sweet , caring adorable Blaine .

Kurt was too busy in his head that he didn't hear Blaine softly crying .

"Baby what's wrong ? Why aren't you happy?" Kurt was confused. Kurt was holding Blaine while he cried .

Blaine looked up at Kurt "Because you're going to break up with me ."

"No ! Why would I do that ?"

"Because you don't want the baby"

"When did I say that. I'm really excited! I mean why would I break up with you I love you and our little person inside of you." Kurt said happily .

"Y-You love me?"

"Why wouldn't I " Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek .

"I love you too Kurt Hummel"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Going Home

"OK so , sectionals is coming up ," Wes said as he banged his gavel to get everyone's attention ."and we need to start writing our set list ."

"For the solo, I was thinking that Kurt would be perfect for it . I mean his rendition of 'you and I both 'was flawless." David said smoothly.

"Ok so we've got that part settled. However we still have a duet to assign." Thad reminded them .

Sebastian raised his hand. "How about Blaine and I take the duet ."

Kurt scowled at him. It's not that he had a problem with Sebastian; no , he did. Sebastian constantly looked at Blaine like he just wanted to take him to his bed and ravish him . Blaine didn't notice it of course, he was oblivious like that.

" That's a fantastic idea Sebastian ! What song did you have in mind?" Wes said excitedly.

"I got you, Babe by Sonny and Cher" Sebastian said smirking.

"Great choice, but we still need to choose a song for Kurt ."

"Well ," Kurt spoke up "how about the gambler by fun.? It's a great song and its sweet and slow ."

"Outstanding." Wes said

Since it was Friday , Kurt decided it would be a good idea to go home . However, Blaine didn't agree .

"But why? It's not like you have anything to do there ." Blaine pouted .

Blaine had been trying to get Kurt to stay at Dalton with him for the weekend , so that he wouldn't be alone . Kurt wouldn't blame him , it was pretty boring here without him .

"Yes ; but my dad has this important dinner that he wants me to attend to . Because apparently it's been scheduled for months and it's like really important . "Kurt said sarcastically .

Blaine scoffed "Of course."

When Kurt finally finished getting his stuff ready, he put on his jacket and turned to Blaine . He put his arms around his neck and kissed Blaine's lips . He kept it short and sweet ;not that he wanted to of course .

"See you later?" Kurt whispered . Blaine nodded.

Kurt grabbed his bag and left the room, only to find himself two hours later home.

He sighed and entered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Arguments

Kurt walked into the quiet house . he silently closed the door behind him and went towards the kitchen.

"Carole?" He shouted "Finn ?" No one said anything . 'Weird 'he whispered to himself.

He walked to his bed room and put his bag down and laid on his bed .What should he do ? He's practically home alone on a Friday night, and there's nothing to do . Before he came to Dalton, he would probably be hanging out at the nearest bar to probably get drink all of his problems away.

Randomly ; of course , he picks up his iPhone and dials one Rachel berry .

XXXXX

"I have to say, I was a bit shocked when you called me." Rachel said as she walked around Kurt's bedroom before placing herself on his bed . "Why _did_ you call me?" She asks.

He sighed. "I honestly don't know, Rachel . I mean , what am I expected to do here ? Sit and stare at the celling?" he said sarcastically. They both smiled at that

Suddenly his father walked in . "Kurt , can I speak to you for a second ?"Burt said, looking between both of them .

Kurt stood up and sighed . "Yeah " He turned to Rachel " I'll be back in a sec" She nodded as Kurt went to follow his dad into the kitchen .

XXXXX

Kurt was sitting on the opposite of his father staring at him .

"So , how's the new school ?" Burt asked

Kurt sighed. He wasn't sure what he could tell his father without him getting more upset with him .

"It's ok" he answered

"Have you made any friends ? "

"A few "

"Kurt , why can't you be normal for once "Burt said slamming both hands on the table ."

"I'm sorry dad if that upsets you, but this is just who I am and there's kind of no changing that ." Kurt didn't like the way he felt every time his father said something mean to him, or told him that he needed to change himself. He missed the way his father acted before he came out.

"Son, I never said I wanted to change you –"

"But you implied it" Kurt felt as if he was going to start crying any minute .So he got up from the table and left the room .

When he went back into his room he didn't see Rachel . however , he did see a sticky note on his bed with neat cursive writing on it.

_My dads_ _wanted me to be home before 9, I hope that you are ok . I heard your yelling but I couldn't decipher what you were talking about. See you soon._

_-Rachel_

After reading the note that Rachel had left him, he decided to call the number one person who would make him feel better .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Conversations

"Hey babe "Blaine said as he shifted himself on the bed so that he could be more comfortable .

"Hello "Kurt said sniffing .

"What's wrong?" Blaine could hear how sad Kurt was.

"My dad and I had this … 'argument' and it just reminded me how much I wish he was more of a father to me"

"Oh Kurt,"

"A-and I know that he wants to be the way he was before I came out , I just know it."

"It's going to be ok."

"Ok. " Kurt cleared his thought. "How are you and the baby."

"Were fine. However the bump isn't that noticeable, it just looks like I've added a few pounds. However that didn't stop Wes from asking if I had been stress eating."

Kurt chuckled. "Well I think you look gorgeous"

Blaine smiled "you're not too shabby yourself"

Kurt heard Finns loud stomping up and down the stairs.

"Babe I've got to call you back, I've got to say hello to Finn "

Blaine sighed "We both love and miss you"

Kurt smiled " I love and miss you both too!"

XXXXX

Kurt hung up as he looked in the mirror to see if his eyes were red and/ or puffy. (They weren't )So he went down stairs to find Finn and his father watching television . He walked over to sit beside Finn , opposite of his father .

"Hey Finn" Kurt said casually .

"OMG KURT" Finn said as he hugged Kurt like he hadn't seen him in 4 years ; when it had only been less than a week.

"Yea" Kurt said hugging him back. Well at least _someone _was happy to see him again.

As Finn finally pulled away , he kept smiling happily at Kurt .

"So," Finn started "how's Dalton treating you."

"Um , well . I joined the warblers, I -"

"WAIT, you _joined_ the _warblers_."

"Yeah. Why is that so surprising."

"Because you would rather eat nails than freely join the new directions." Finn was right , after he quit the new directions , he never stepped foot in the choir room.

"Yea well I've changed" Kurt said seriously.

Finn laughed

"Ha ha ha aha 'you've _changed_' hahahah." Finn was practically falling over with the amount of laughing he did.

"Ha ha very funny "Kurt said sarcastically .

"So you'll be competing against us at sectionals?"

"Yes Finn, that's usually how it works ."

"That's not fair! You'll be singing and they'll win for sure ."

"Of course"

It got quiet for a moment until Burt's phone started ringing and he left the room to answer it.

"So Kurt , do you have a boyfriend" Finn said turning to Kurt once again.

"Sorry Finn , but that ship has sailed ."

Finn blushed "N-no I didn't mean it like that I wanted to know , so that I could give you the talk."

Kurt looked at Finn like he had grown five heads .

"Finn I'm positive you won't have to do that ." It was true ; since he and Blaine had already done the deed , there's really no point in giving him 'The Talk'.

"….Why wouldn't I" Finn asked Kurt nervously

" You just won't" Kurt said simply

"Oh, ok. But you didn't answer my other question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Since Finn was his brother he decided to tell him about Blaine .

"Yeah, his names Blaine . He has curly hair, his eyes are this amazing shade of hazel and I just love his personality." Kurt said as he explained Blaine's characteristics to Finn .

"Are you treating each other right?" Finn asked while smiling.

"Yeah, we are" They both smiled at each other before turning towards the TV again to focus on the game .

Little did they know that Burt's phone call and ended five minutes ago .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : I'm so so so sorry for not updating ! My family decided to go to Miami for a week and I didn't take my laptop so well …yeah. Now enjoy the chapter! P.s Finn is adopted in this story so therefore Carole died when he was a baby.**

Chapter 9: Oh Burt

(Burt's POV)

When Kurt's mom and I first brought him home we were the happiest family we knew. When Kurt was growing up I noticed that he would rather make tea with Elisabeth than fix cars with me .Of course I saw no problem with this ; I loved him anyways. But once Elisabeth died we became closer than ever, Kurt started helping out in the shop while I volunteered to help polish his tiara collection . As he grew older we grew separate ; I spent more nights in the garage than watching 'Project Runway ' with Kurt .When Kurt came out , you could say that I acted un-father like . Now that I look back, I should have acted a bit more fatherly . By saying things like 'i love you no matter what' or 'I'm proud of you for doing this'. But no , I had to act like _my _parents by being an idiot. Turns out that saying "go to your room" to your son after he came out to you isn't the best idea. I admit I wasn't thinking when I said it , but all those years of my parents bashing gays around me came back full circle . When Kurt told me that the bullying was getting worse I didn't know exactly what he was talking about. I thought it was just slushies' and a few name callings here and there. I had no Idea that within three weeks he would change himself entirely . I also had no idea that it would be the star of Kurt getting suspended for getting into fights, damage of school property, and skipping class . So I asked my father for advice , so he told me to send him to Dalton academy . Willing to do anything to get 'old Kurt' back I agreed .I could afford it of course , my great grand parents were basically rich ; so I don't have to really worry about finances .

Once a month I decide to have important family dinners so that I know that everyone is okay in school or just having a nice day. We started this tradition when I adopted Finn. (I decided it would be a good idea since Kurt was drifting away)

When I came home Friday after noon I heard talking so I headed up to Kurt's room to see what was going on . I really didn't expect to see Finns (loud and slightly annoying ) girlfriend sitting on Kurt's bed talking with him . I ended up having an argument with him ending up with both of us felling slightly sad .

When finn came home he sat on the couch to watch the current football game with me ; a moment later kurt showed up and started talking with Finn about 'glee club' and such. In the middle of their conversation my phone started ringing loudly , so of course I answered it . It was only a wrong number , so it didn't take much time . What caused me to stay in the other room was the fact that Finn and Kurt were talking about Kurt's …boyfriend. He has a boyfriend? I should have expected that ; I _did_ send him to an all boys school . Its still a bit shocking though. Wait a minute , since we are having our next family dinner Sunday ; I could invite Kurt's boyfriend ! It's a fantastic idea . All I need is for Kurt to agree …


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : The last chapter was really tiny….**

Chapter 10 : Kurtie

Kurt was currently sitting in his room playing angry birds whilst listening to Panic! At the Disco. When he heard a knock at the door he pressed the pause button; do that he could still win the difficult level.

What he didn't expect to see was his father standing nervously in the middle of his room . Kurt sat up and turned off the loud music so that he would be able to hear his father speaking.

"Dad" Kurt said, " um what's up" Kurt was at a loss for words.

"Um nothing. So earlier when you and Finn were talking , I remember overhearing that you have a boyfriend." Burt said nervously , unsure how Kurt would respond .

Kurt's eyes grew large . "You were spying on our conversation ?" Kurt said angrily .

"No , it wasn't like that . I really did have a phone call . It just only lasted for about 2 minutes." Burt said .

Kurt sighed. "Fine , its true . I do have a boyfriend"

Burt moved closer to sit on Kurt's bed . "Do you love him?"

(Kurt's POV)

I didn't expect that. No, I _really_ didn't expect that . I thought he was going to say something like 'im disappointed in you' or 'why would you do that'.

While I was lost in my thought's my father spoke up .

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to . It just sounds like you really care for him" Burt said softly.

"Yeah I do"

"I want you to tell me all about him."

"Er ok , his name is Blaine , he has curly hair that he always gels down , um he is in glee club with me , he has the most amazing eyes ever , he's also too polite for his own good ,and that's about it" Kurt knew there was more , but he wasn't really comfortable talking to his father about his …love life.

"Sounds like a nice gentleman .I want you to invite him to dinner on Sunday ." Kurt's eyes grew large once again , he wasn't sure he wanted Blaine to meet Burt just yet…

"Um ok .But dad, why do you like…_care_ all of a sudden?" Kurt said, looking at his dad questioningly .

Burt's heart broke at that. He has always cared about Kurt and Finn so much, that it pains him to know that Kurt doesn't see it .

"Kurt , I have always cared about you .You are my son and I will love you no matter what , okay."

Kurt now had tears in his eyes at his father's words. "Why didn't you say that when I came out ? When I needed you to be a father , you weren't there. You pretended that I didn't exist for so long . Why be a father now?"

Burt sighed.

"When I was a kid your grandparents were as homophobic as they came . I mean , they were supper rude and they were supper judgmental. Of course I wasn't like that , I couldn't see why two people of the same gender can't be in love. They continued to tell me it was wrong , but I just ignored them .When you came out , I didn't know how to react ." Burt said truthfully. "I apologize that I wasn't the father that I was supposed to be. I know that doesn't make up for all those other times that I ignored you or gave you horrible advise; but I'm willing to be a better dad , Kurt." Burt said solemnly .

Kurt now was full on crying, Burt took this as an opportunity to give Kurt a hug.

"I've missed you dad"

"I've missed you too kurtie"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the old nickname.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Getting Ready

The next morning Kurt finally called Blaine and told him about his father, how he had apologized, and invited Blaine to dinner . Of course Blaine was hesitant, I mean who wouldn't be. But he finally agreed after some...compromising from Kurt.

Kurt spent the rest of his Saturday cleaning his room and getting things ready for Sunday. Kurt was truly excited for his dad and Finn to meet Blaine.

**XXXXX**

As the day went Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how his father would react to his and Blaine's baby. I know it's a pretty random thought, but he wondered if his father would still love him no matter what. Kurt didn't want to think about that .Before he knew it he was texting Blaine 'sweet dreams' and falling into a deep sleep.

**XXXXX**

The next day Kurt woke up earlier than normal, making breakfast for the two other men in house . He swiftly made blueberry pancakes (he knew those were Finns favorite), Scrambled eggs , and bacon. Apparently he was too busy to hear Finn slowly walking into the kitchen .

"Hey dude, what's all this for. Or are you just excited about something "

"Of course I'm excited!" Kurt said turning around to face Finn. "I can't wait until you and dad meet Blaine!"

"Well he must be pretty awesome if he makes you smile like that." Finn said stealing a piece of bacon.

Kurt smiled and went to the table to finish eating his breakfast.

**XXXXX**

Seven o'clock came faster than Kurt thought it would; he was currently styling his hair to perfection while his father was …._trying_ to cook. Kurt wasn't sure what made him **want** to try and cook dinner since he doesn't know how. But since he offered, how could he say no?

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Shit." Kurt didn't realize that the time for Blaine to be here .He almost _(almost…)_ ran down the stairs to answer the door.

He saw Finn walking to the door as he rushed through the room to try to get there before him. He did, and Finn walked away with a pout. He smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, come in"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Inner Monologue

(Blaine's POV)

If Blaine told you that he wasn't nervous, he would be lying . He would be meeting Burt and Finn .Burt , the father of his boyfriend and Finn , his brother. Blaine really hoped that Finn was a nice guy and not some mean jock. But then again if he's Kurt's brother , then he has to be nice . Or he could be really mean and hate everyone ….including _me._ Which is the worst part. OR Burt could turn out to be really mean and homophobic like my Mom is ….

That would be horrible.

He just wants this to go as smoothly as possible. Which probably _won't_ happen, since he can't eat a fucking meal without vomiting it up. The still nice part about this pregnancy is that I'm not really showing. I guess that's good… not for long though. Soon im going to have to wear sweatshirts to (sort of ) cover my baby bump. I mean come on , Wes and Jeff _still_ think I'm 'stress' eating , and I've been wanting to eat a pickle with frosting on it since yesterday.

Well I can't think about that right now because I am currently standing outside of Kurt's house after knocking on the door. I was waiting patiently until a flustered Kurt answered the door.

"Good evening Kurt , how do I look?" I said twirling a bit.

Kurt smiled. "You look dashing". I really hope so. I didn't want to look like an unfashionable person in front of Kurt's dad and brother.

After Kurt's compliment we walked into the warm house. Which was a relief since it was like fifty degrees outside.

When I got inside I couldn't help but smile at the 'home-ish' feeling of the place. It actually felt and looked like someone called this their home. Which is the opposite of mine that looks like it hasn't been lived in for decades?

As he walked farther into the house he could see a freakishly tall guy sitting on the couch watching one of those bad reality TV shows.

The guy saw Kurt and I enter the room, he got up with a smile and held out his hand.

"Hi my name is Finn, you must be Blaine" Finn said with a warm smile. Blaine suddenly felt very small.

"Um, my name is Blaine .Blaine Anderson"

"So you're Kurt's boyfriend." …..How do I respond to that.

"Uhh , yes. Happily so." Kurt looked at him smiling.

They moved to sit on the couch; of course _I_ was stuck in-between my boyfriend and Finn .

"So Blaine ," Finn said starting off the conversation . "do you play any sports?"

"No I don't play any , but I like to watch the occasional football game here and there." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Cool"

Finn was about to say something else until a middle-aged bald man peeped into the room .

"Dinners ready guys ." Then he turned his attention to Blaine "Oh, I didn't see you there."

Burt walked further into the room to introduce himself.

"Hi my name is Blaine ;Blaine Anderson nice to meet you sir" I said politely .

"Nice to meet you , and you can call me Burt. Oh, and just so were clear ; if you hurt my son , I will kill you." Burt said with a smile.

The room went quiet .My eyes widened in fear.

"…I was just joking"

"Oh" I laughed nervously.

"OK then ," Kurt said loudly trying to break the silence. "how about we go and have dinner?"

**XXXXX**

Dinner was going fantastically ! Turns out that Kurt's dad is actually a really cool and funny guy. I wish that Finn talked a bit more . He only said a few 'yes' answers , and absentmindedly eating his food. He creeped me out a bit by doing that. Kurt was amazing, one of the reasons why I loved him .

The food was also surprisingly good , considering the fact that Burt said that he had never really cooked before. Im also surprised that I haven't vomited yet. It's pretty shocking.

….Now that I think about it , I'm starting to feel sick.

Yep , I'm gonna puke . Shit , I can't ! Burt's probably gonna assume something happened and-

Omg.

He's gonna hate me so much once he finds out Kurt got me pregnant .Ugh , that is **not **okay.

Crap, now I'm sweating . Ugh, Kurt's looking at me like he wants to know if I'm okay or not . _Well_ IM NOT.

Ok , I need to calm down . This could be worse . I could have to pee . Good thing I don't.

I looked down at my food . And realized that I haven't been eating it since I started my inner monologue … I probably should.

Bad idea.

Very bad idea.

"BLARGGH" I vomited….Loudly . Ewww and it smells bad too.

I looked up and I see everyone staring at me wide eyed .

Kurt quickly got up, took my hand and led me to the bathroom.

**So, What do you think is wrong with Finn ? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Please?

"Oh my god baby are you ok?" Kurt said as he gave Blaine a glass of water to drink and a towel to wipe his mouth with .

"Yeah , I'm fine." I said drinking the water. Vomit tastes gross.

"How much have you been throwing up?"

"About twice every one or two days." Kurt's eyebrows rose and smacked me on the arm.

"Ouch."

"Why didn't you tell me ?" Kurt said sadly.

"I didn't want to worry you" I said . I really didn't want to worry him .

"How I am not supposed to worry about my pregnant boyfriend when he's vomiting all the time." Kurt said smiling at me while sliding one of my loose curls behind my ear. I blushed .

"…Umm what?" Finn said in shock from the doorway.

Shit both Kurt and I were too much focused on each other that we didn't see Finn standing in the doorway.

"Finn," Kurt said walking over to Finn "how much of that did you hear ?"

"All of it , and how can you get pregnant?" Finn said scratching the back of his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just … don't tell dad . Please?"

"Kurt…" Finn looked down , " you'll have to tell him eventually"

"I know but I just cant. He's going to hate me." Kurt said walking over to Blaine.

Burt casually walks in and says, "What's going on in here?"

"Dad, it's nothing. Blaine just got a bit sick . But he's ok now." Kurt said , rubbing Blaine's back.

"Oh alight then. Ah Finn, would you like to help me clean up in there?" Burt looked at Finn.

Finn looked at Blaine and Kurt ….and scowled .

"Sure" He said, then left.

**XXXXX**

"Sweetie , maybe its time to tell your dad ."

Kurt and I were currently lying on his bed , cuddling while watching Monsters Inc. I'm not even gonna lie ; I _love_ this move

He sighed "I know . It's just that I'm not looking forward to his reaction." He said looking up at me.

"I know , but whatever it is , well get through it together. Right ?"

Kurt almost smiled . "Right. But Blaine , can I ask you something?" Kurt said pausing the amazing movie.

"Yeah"

"What are your parents like ? I mean , you've never really talked about them "

My eyes widened in shock. How do I explain this to him.

"Well umm , my mom is a teacher for an elementary school in Westerville , she does it because he absolutely love kids .Um , my dad is a lawyer and I'm pretty sure he's been doing that since he graduated law school. I'm also pretty sure he hates me , but of course he won't say anything about it. But my mom is awesome she's so kind and motherly , it warms my heart" Kurt smiled at that .

"But how they will react to this whole pregnancy thing , I have no idea."

"Don't worry, your mom sounds really nice. I'm sure she will have something … helpful to say." I hope you're right.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hey I'm Gay

(Blaine's POV)

Sadly later on that night Blaine and Kurt had to drive back to Dalton. ("Why did we wait so late to do this?") As soon as they entered their room, they collapsed on Kurt's bed to fall into a calming sleep.

The next day went by smoothly for Kurt and Blaine. Well if you forget the incident were Blaine almost puked in the middle of warblers rehearsal (" I'm just a little sick Wesley, don't panic.").The other down side to that day was that Kurt had to go back home . ("I'm so sorry baby , but Finn said he needed to speak to me in person about something important"). Of course Blaine understood , Finn was a very important part of Kurt's life and he wasn't going to mess that up. So of course I get lonely, because staring at the ceiling fan gets boring .

So that's how I found myself sitting across Sebastian Smythe an hour later.

**XXXXX**

(Kurt's POV)

"Finn ?" Kurt said as he knocked on finns bedroom door.

"You can come in" Finn said from the other side of the walked in and sat on the edge of Finns bed.

"Hey Finn!" I said cheerfuly

"Hi kurt "

"So you wanted to talk to me about something …?"

"yeah , how did you know if you were gay or not."

My eyes widend in , what would make Finn ask a question like that…

"U-uh umm , well I uh . Why do you want to know?" I said looking at finn .

" I don't know – well, yeah I do- theres this guy I like . But i-I don't know if he likes me back or not." His brother said nervously.

Awwww I almost squeeled . My brother has a crush .Wait , what about rachel.

"That sweet , but don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"No buts finn . You cant lead her on like that !" I sighed fustratedly . Of course im fustrated , Rachels my friend (weirdly) , and I cant have someone breaking her heart.

"Yeah I know Kurt , im planning on breaking up with her today.I just havent found the ringt … moment yet."

"Oh ok then .So," I said , changing the subject "tell me all about the guy you like ." This is so weird. I never thought finn and I would ever be having this conversation.

"Okay . So , umm his name is Caine .I uh meet him yesturday at the park. His eyes are this really nice shade of hazel , and his hair is really perfect . He has some really uh nice curly hair like Blaine does . H-he dosent live around here though , h-he's from westerville." Finn said nervously.

….Im not sure what to think abot this 'Caine' person . He sounds a bit like Blaine . But I don't think Finn would do that to me . I mean he _knows _Blaine is pregnant … with _my_ child…

"Um Finn , why do you sound so nervous."

If I knew one thing about Finn , it would be the fact that hes a terrible liar.

"N-nothing ." Finn said .

"Finn …."

"OKAY FINE !" he said standing up. "ill tell the truth , I like blaine ."

Shit

"Ugh. Finn ! Why ?"

"Well , because hes sort of hot ."

"No , not _that_ ! But why would you do that to me ? You know that he and I are dating and I don't see us seprating anytime soon!"

"Im really sorry kurt . But I cant control my feelings. "

They were both standing . Kurt just wanted to dissapear , and finn wanted to crawl into a hole for making kurt so mad at him .

"But Finn youll have to get over him in order for this to be okay ." Kurt said looking at finn for any sign of agreement . Instead , he found none.

"Whatever" I said before grabing my messenger bag and storming out of the soon as I got into the car I sat there and _cried._

**XXXXXX**

When I arrived back at Dalton, I quickly reached Blaine and I's room. Once I reached inside , I threw my bag …somewhere ,(I don't even know) and I quickly went to lie down to take my mind off of what happened today. Wait , wheres Blaine ? I guess he found something to do .i guess I'll text him to see what hes up Blaine he might be singing songs about rainbows while baking cupcakes .

**To Blaine: Hey babe , I just got back from talking to finn . I didn't see you when I got back to our room, are you ok?**

**To Kurt: Yeah im fine , just hanging out with sebastian . How was the talk with Finn?**

**To Blaine: It was ….intersting. I cant say I enjoyed it . ill tell you more about it when you get back. What are you and that crab talking about?**

**To Kurt: lol , he not a crab . However I wont deny that he probably has them from sleeping around so much. But were just chatting about pointless stuff. I needed company since you were gone :(****  
**

**To Blaine : Im sorry babe . But the talk with Finn was well needed .**

**To Kurt: Ok , but ill see you in a few . Ok?**

**To Blaine: K**

Kurt put his phone on his bedside table so that he wouldn't loose it ; while thinking of a way to tell Blaine about Finn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fatness

(3 weeks later )

"Kuuuuuuuuurrrt" Blaine cried as he looked at his tummy's reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Kurt said as he walked up behind Blaine, put his arms around him, and kissed his neck .

"I'm Fat" Blaine said pouting.

Kurt sighed as he sat on Blaine's bed.

"Sweetie , you're not fat .It's just the baby inside of you ;and besides , I think you look adorable."

"Yeah , yeah ." Blaine said as he sat beside Kurt on the twin sized bed. "When are you gonna tell your dad about the little person inside of me ?"

"…That sounded pretty weird . But I was planning to do it Friday after your doctor's appointment."

"Yeah ,ok."

"Have you given any thought on how you are planning on telling your parents?" I said to the curly haired boy.

"No," he sighed "but I will do it soon though." I smiled at him as Blaine sat up and walked over to the mirror.

"But seriously Kurt do you think I'm fat . I mean I'm gonna have to start wearing sweatshirts and loose pants if I ever plan to leave this ro-"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Kurt, there's someone at the door ."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Kurt. I can't have people seeing my fatness."

Kurt sighed as he got up. "Baby, once again ;you are not fat."

When I opened the door I totally did not expect to see finn there.

"What are you doing here?" I said scowling .

"No reason. Well I do , but it's not a good reason . Besides you left your laptop at home and dad told me to apologize and give it to you ."

I was contemplating my answer before I hear Blaine still wailing about his 'fatness'.

"KURTTTTTTTTTTT ! How can you say I'm not fat , because it's not truuuue." Now Blaine was getting emotional.

"I'll be right back, don't leave" I said to Finn before dealing with my emotional boyfriend.

"Baby when I say you're not fat , I mean it . I honestly think that you are very sexy." I said to Blaine as I wiped some tears of his face.

"Yeah you're not fat Blaine" Finn said as he leaned on the wall facing the two.

Kurt looked up, and scowled.

"I told you to stay put, Finn"

"Yes I know, but I couldn't help but hear the cries of the adorable Blaine over there."

Kurt was _fuming._

"Blaine, honey can you excuse Finn and I for just a moment."

"Okay."

Kurt got up and took Finn out of the room and into the hall.

"What the hell is your problem? I've never done anything remotely mean or _backstabbing _to you, and yet you find it perfectly ok to go after _my_ boyfriend . That's low Finn."

"I know Kurt , but stop acting like you're the innocent one . Do you remember when dad first adopted me , I was your little crush . How did you think that would make me feel ."

"I apologized for that a long time ago , why are you bringing this up now?"

"All I know is that I'm not giving up on Blaine until he tells me so or I find someone else." Finn said , before he stormed out of the building.

OK, that it ! I have had it up to here with his shit. I need to find someone for Finn before he starts noticeably hitting on Blaine and everything will get awkward and shit hits the fan .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : _Grease_

Before both Kurt and Blaine knew it , they were driving to Kurt's house on Friday afternoon after Blaine's doctor's appointment .

"So Kurt, are you nervous? I mean when I met Burt , he was really cool ." Blaine said looking out of the window nervously.

" I mean yeah , but do you think any parent would act well if they found out their son impregnated another boy . But he might come to the conclusion that its ok or something. I don't know ." Kurt said as he pulled into the Hummel residence. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was _terrified_ . He was terrified that his father was going to disown him once again . He was afraid that he would have to wish that one day his father would come back.

He sighed . "Come on lets go inside." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand , squeezing it , and walking inside .

Walking inside his house felt oddly different . Well for starters Finn wasn't loudly stomping up and down the stairs or scream at the TV whilst watching a football game. He also didn't see his father typing away on his laptop or sitting beside Finn , screaming at the television . The thought of Finn made him cringe .

"Um Blaine sweetie you can sit on the couch or just hang in my room ; I have to go and talk to my brother "

"Yeah, sure . I'll just sit in your room and watch a movie or something."

"Okay" Kurt said before he kissed Blaine's check and went up the stairs to Finns bedroom .

**XXXXX**

(Blaine's POV)

I've always liked Kurt's room. I think it just has a certain atmosphere that makes me feel supper relaxed. I took off my jacket and scarf, and laid it on the side of Kurt's bed. I went over to the stack of movies beside Kurt's flat- screen and scanned over the different genres and types of movies. Just when he was about to pick up _Grease_ he heard loud screaming. He could tell that Kurt was currently yelling at Finn because of something he did. That seems to happen a lot. What he didn't expect was a short girl around his age walking through the door and sat on Kurt's bed with a furious glare. It softened when it came in contact with Blaine's figure.

"Hi," The girl said standing up, "my name is Rachel berry "

I put the down and stood up slowly . "Um hi , my name is Blaine . Blaine Anderson."

"Oh so _you're_ Blaine ."

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing . But Kurt tells me lots about you ! I'm sure he does the same about me ." She said nonchalantly.

"Um, not really . But I'm sure he's brought it up sometime in the past . But anyway, why did you look so mad when you walked in here."

She sighed. "Just Finn acting stupid .I swear he has good intentions most of the time , but he doesn't go about it right and everything ends up messy. But I'm still his girlfriend so I can forgive him easily . However if you add others into the equation, I don't know. Like Kurt for an example. He's known him for a big part of his life , and even though they're not real brothers , you can just tell that they couldn't truly be mad at the other for more than five minutes before forgetting the whole thing . So , yeah."

That was a lot . She's so …expressive

"Um wow. So you're Finns girlfriend ?" He said , sitting on Kurt's bed beside Rachel.

"That's all you got from that .But yes , yes I am ."

"Well Finns a cool guy I happy he found someone." He smiled at her. " Do you want to watch a movie ? I was going pay one before you came in ."

"Yes , I would love to ! What were you thinking . I hope it's nothing to action-y." She said worriedly.

"No its grease."

"Perfect"

**XXXXX**

(Kurt's POV)

After kissing my boyfriend's check , I climbed up the stairs to talk to Finn . Of course I was no longer furious with him , I couldn't be mad at him for more than five minutes . So I just wanted to talk to him about how I was going to tell my dad . When I got to his door , I really didn't expect to see him wildly making out with Rachel on his bed. I thought they heard my loud walking and dramatic gasp, but apparently they were too invested in each other to care. To be honest his favorite thing to do wasn't to watch Rachel and his brother making out . He really didn't think that anyone really likes watching them do that.

So he took one for the team and cleared his throat supper loud . Hopefully loud enough for them to hear them . Once the heard him they jumped apart really fast and ended up on different sides of the bed.

"O-oh . Kurt . How are you doing today?" Finn said as if he was scared for his lie.

"What angle are you playing at ?" I yelled . I mean I was really confused.

"I'm not playing at any angle Kurt ."

"Then why did you pretend to have a crush on another guy , just to piss me off!"

Rachel eyes widened. " Wait , what ? Finn what's going on?"

"Kurt , I was just trying to see if he would break up with you . So I figured that if I put the moves on him maybe I could see if he's really committed in your relationship."

"Finn! You shouldn't be meddling in their relationship ." she said as she looked at Finn. " I'm going to leave you two guys to sort this out ." So she got up and left the room without another word.

I took a deep breath after listening to what he had to say . "OK. Finn , I understand your intentions . But you could've told me about it" I said , sitting where Rachel previously was on Finns bed.

"Yeah, I know that now . Especially now that I've seen you get really angry at me." He chuckled. "So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes , Finn . I forgive you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : _Scrabble_

When Blaine woke up he heard some yelling. It wasn't like before when Kurt was angry at Finn . Nope . It was the kind that would make everyone want to leave because it was so freaking loud. He heard mentions of 'baby' and 'important' and the occasional 'Blaine'. _Well I guess they're talking about me_. So he got up and noticed that Rachel was no longer there beside me . _Humph. I guess she left._ So she left a not . It is a very Rachel thing to do.

_**Finn and I went to go see a movie once his dad got here. Hope you don't mind. I saw that you were happily sleeping , so I didn't want to bother you . It was also very nice meeting you Blaine warbler .**_

_**~ Rachel berry**_

Well that was nice of her. He's not sure if he should either go and see what Kurt and his father are talking about , because its most likely about him. Or the baby. Or possibly both.

So of course being the dapper gentleman Blaine is he doesn't interrupt their lovely father to son conversation. So he picks up his iPhone and starts a lovely game of _Scrabble _.

**XXXXX**

_I heard the sound of a door open and close while I was still hanging out in Finns room .Apparently my dad is home , I guess it's time to tell him . I wonder if Blaine wants to be there with me .So I walked over to the next room where Blaine was and saw that he was sleeping against an attentive Rachel that was still watching the movie. _

"_Oh hey Kurt" she whispered._

"_Hey , how long has he been asleep ?" I said walking over to where she was._

"_About 10 minutes into the movie. That's pretty surprising . Ive never seen someone go to sleep that quickly during this movie. He didn't seem tired at all."_

"_Well , he must be a bit sleepy after all of his classes today."_

"_Oh . Did someone come in just now?"_

"_Yeah , my dad just came home ."_

_Someone knocked on the door . It's probably Finn . _

"_Come in" I said ._

_Finn peeped his head through the door only showing half his body._

"_Hey Rachel , do you want to go see that new movie that you were yapping about ? "_

_Rachel immediately stood up and ran to the door._

"_Bye Kurt !"_

_I sighed . "Bye Rachel." _

_Once I heard Finn and Rachel leave the house , I walked down stairs to greet my father._

"_Hey dad"_

_Burt looked up and smiled._

"_Hey son . What are you doing here ? Not that I don't want you here, its just a surprise to see you."_

"_Uh yeah . Blaine had an appointment for the doctor's office."_

"_Yeah they are."_

_My dad was currently in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator for something to snack on . Probably something unhealthy._

"_I thought we were talking about Blaine" Burt said as he turned around with a confused expression ._

"_We are." I took a deep breath. I took out the medium sized blury picture out of my pocet and unfolded it. I sat it in the middle of the table that was separating my dad and I ._

"_..What 's that."_

"_It's um , it's a baby" I know I'm not answering in complete sentences . But the fact that my father could hate me forever after me telling him about the baby was buzzing around my head like a bee that wouldn't sit still._

"_I know __**that**__ .But whose baby is it. I know its not your baby picture ; you looked less like a peanut. But don't worry its not a bad thing." I rolled my eyes._

"_Its Blaine's and I's ."_

"…_.This is just one picture." Burt said looking up at me, while leaning on the table._

_I was seriously getting frustrated now. I mean **really **dad?!Do you not understand a fucking thing?_

"_Ugh. Dad Blaine's pregnant." My dad raised his eyebrows. _

"_What?!_ _How did this happen?"_

"_Blaine and I had sex a while ago and we didn't use a condom"_

_My dad rubbed his face in frustration ._

"_I'm so disappointed in you Kurt."_

"_I-I know dad , I would be too if I were in your shoes." _

"_What are you going to do ?" He asked me._

"_Um I'm not sure. We really haven't decided what we were going to do once the baby was born."_

" _So_ _no abortion?"_

"_God no . Dad . Just no."_

"_Okay, fine . It was merely a suggestion."_

"_A horrible one at that."_ _My dad chuckled._

"_Have you uh told Blaine's parents yet.?"_

"_No . I think he wants to do it later though." Even though my dad seems pretty cool about it , doesn't mean that I wont stop panicking about it._

"_Are you ok with the whole 'Blaine being pregnant' thing?" I asked nervously._

"_No .But I will be"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sectionals and Vomiting

"Blaine, are you sure that you are alright?" Kurt asked worriedly. He didn't want Blaine to suddenly get sick again .

"Yeah . I think I'm ok . I just need some water." Blaine said reassuringly; walking over to the other side of the room to get a bottle of water.

"Ok . if you're sure.." he said , not sure to be worried or not. Blaine has been eating and vomiting on a daily basis now. Not to mention the random crying ; Blaine is a very emotional person. For an example , the other day while we were watching project runway in Blaine's bedroom , he started crying because he thought he wasn't as fashionable as those people . Kurt still has no idea how he came up with the concept.

Once Blaine finished with his water , the warblers were told to get in place by Wes. He was a very controlling person.

"_Annnnd now, the Dalton Academy Warblers !" _ The announcer said to notify them that they were next.

As the curtain rose , Kurt couldn't help but feel anxious about what was to happen.

**XXXXXX**

They ended up losing the competition . It wasn't because of the fact that Kurt did and amazing job , or because there were two boys doing a duet. It wasn't like the duet was bad . It was really good , until Blaine vomited all over Sebastian . It was gross and loud . So overall , Kurt can't call the competition a success.

But on another note , the new Directions won . He can't say that he's ecstatic about that , but he'll be okay.

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm s-so sorry !" Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shirt as he held him.

"It not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this babe. But you can probably blame the four tacos you ate before lunch." They both chuckled at the memory.

"But seriously Blaine ," He said "It's just a competition . There will be another one next year." Blaine sobbed even louder.

"Yeah, but we'll be in collage! So neither of us will be able to. I ruined this for the both of us. I ruined it for peanut too! Now he or she won't be able to hear our victory story ." He said while muffling his cries into Kurt's now tear-stained blazer.

"Blaaaine !" He said as he disconnected Blaine from himself to look into his eyes.

"It's not your fault! You have to believe that; and besides , I'm pretty sure our child won't really care if we won or lost at a show choir competition ."

Blaine raised a triangle shaped eyebrow.

"…Any child of ours will be very invested in show choir." He said seriously.

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's temple.

"Of course."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Feels

"Blaine ?"

"Hmph?" Blaine muttered as he shut the lid of his laptop and sat it on the other side of himself. They were currently just enjoying the company of the other whilst semi- cuddling.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet? I mean , you're already like three months into the pregnancy .But I think this is really important." After Kurt's question , Blaine just sort of stared.

"Oh Gosh! You probably don't want to talk about it! I'm so sorry for bringing this up! I just thought that you wanted to d-"

"Kurt !" Blaine said, stopping Kurt mid-ramble. "Of course I've thought of baby names . Ive been wanting to run a few by you though . I just …haven't known how to bring it up. So ," Blaine said reassuringly , then kissing Kurt sweetly on the check. Kurt smiled at this.

"If it's a boy, I've been thinking of a cool but mysterious name like – I don't know Dylan . Or Caleb. Possibly Liam." Kurt grinned like an adorable puppy from hearing Blaine say this. Just the thought of raising a kid with Blaine just gave him _special_ feels. But he could slowly see Blaine's face fall every second . Kurt knows that Blaine hurts a little bit more each time he has to lie to his mom when he's at home.

"Babe what's wrong? Is it about the baby? Are you having second tho-"

"Kurt, I have to tell them." Blaine sighed. He didn't want to , be he knows it is going to come out eventually.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said confused .

"I want to tell my parents about the baby. I'm really nervous and scared , but I think I should get it over with already." Blaine said nervously.

" Oh . Well when do you plan on doing it ? I could go with you if you want . "

"N-no I'm fine . I think they will handle it fine. But thanks for asking. I just wanted to let you know . In case something bad did actually happen.

**XXXXX**

"Hey mom, Dad. I uh have to tell you guys something ." Blaine said walking into the depressing room where his mom and dad were seated _. It's pretty strange that they are both here at the same time . They're almost always busy. At least for me_. He sat down on the couch opposite of his parents , so that he was eye level with them .

"Son , cant this wait . I have a meeting to attend to in less in an hour." Alex Anderson said hurriedly , getting up from his place beside his wife.

"Alex! Your son has something important to say ! Your meeting isn't for another hour , you can wait." His mother said , scowling at her husband.

Alex sighed. ".._Well_. Aren't you going to say something , or just waste my time." Alex said harshly to Blaine.

"Y-yeah. I just wanted to tell you guys I got a boyfriend. Uh h-he's really nice a-"

"-Really Blaine ? You bring us in here to talk about your _boyfriend_?" Alex said.

"_Alex_. Listen to what Blaine has to say. You can continue son " She stated warmly.

Blaine swallowed thickly _._ _I'm supper positive he won't like what I'm about to say._ He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well as I was saying, we uh met at Dalton . A-and we had s-sex." He wasn't looking at his parents anymore. It was more like them staring at him wide-eyed while his gaze was locked on the ground .

" It turns out I have this gene that um allows me to uh h-have a kid. What I'm t-trying to say is that , I'm pregnant.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Fine

Silence.

It was so quiet that Blaine could hear the soft rain from outside.

"Go to your room. Well discuss this later." His mom said distantly , staring at nothing in particular .

Blaine nodded mutely . He tried to hold in the tears as long as he could ; but he had truly never felt more alone..

**XXXXX**

Blaine was trying . He really was . After his mom had told him that it was dinner time , he slowly made his way downstairs; dreading what was to come next.

When he walked into the silent room, he spotted his father sitting to the left of him and his mother on the right.

Blaine was way too scared and anxious to talk , so he hoped his mother would help him out and save him from the dread of screwing everything up more.

"So son , how was school?" It was simple. He could answer that .

" Fine ." Short and simple. Now enters the tense silence. He blames himself for it all ,of course. Nothing happens until he hears his father slam his pasta covered fork on his plate.

"Dammit Blaine . Why ? Why would you go and knock yourself up like that . Did you just _forget_ that you had a life ahead of you or did you just want some more attention? I expected you to screw something up soon , but this is just too much. Cooper would never do this." His father said as if Blaine had offended him personally.

Well, he had .

"I- I apologize dad . I didn't know this could happen." Blaine said lifelessly , getting up from his place in the kitchen to go back to his room ; not feeling any less worthless than he did before.

**XXXXX**

Blaine didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Sitting and absentmindedly staring at the celling wasn't working. The mere fact that he heard his parents arguing didn't help. If he was being completely honest, he still was a bit frazzled by his father's outburst . It's not that he didn't expect it . He did (, It _was_ his father after all) . Doesn't mean that he wanted it to happen. His phone buzzed in his left pocket, knocking him out of his inner conversation. He picked up the shiny device and turned it on.

It was from Kurt.

'**You're quiet. Is everything ok?'**

He smiled at the text. He ignored the door slamming and the yelling going on from down stairs so that he could concentrate on not getting sad.

'**Things could be worse.'**

He decided on the easier reply.

He and Kurt continued texting until Kurt said goodnight. It had also gotten quieter around the house, he assumed his parents had gone to bed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:01; time for bed then. After finding the most comfortable bed ware he could reach, he sat under the warm blankets and cried . He just sat there and cried. His parents were never there for him ; the only person in his family who nearly gave a damn about his was his brother . But since he's never around , who does he have left ?


End file.
